A fox's best friend
by Theplanetmarz
Summary: This is my first story about a zootopian character named Nick Wilde and his, WILDE, adventures with his new friend Michael. I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new nick

So, this is my first story and I hope you guys like it, I won't spoil what's going to happen so keep reading for more fun! Anyway, let's get right into it.

So, on a nice sunny day around 7:00 am, Nick Wilde woke up with some thoughts of the day ahead. Today was the day he had to do a surveillance check on the "fox" district of the city and for a weird reason, he really wasn't into it, ever since he stormed out of his old home a few years ago he never really wanted to return to that part of town.

As he woke up, he had realized that he wasn't in the same apartment as he usually is and turned out to be in someone else's bed. He had a quick look around to try and familiarise himself with where he is and frantically searched around the room trying to understand where he is.

He suddenly heard a knock on a door and someone calling out, "wake up sleepy head"! He turned to the door and opened it seeing a beautiful red fox, he then said "oh, nice to see your up. Breakfast is in a little while so prepare yourself for that."

Nick looked at him with a confused look as to say he wasn't sure where he was and soon asked, "where am I?", the fox then said in a light-hearted and soft voice "well you were at this party with this bunny, and well, you got really drunk and came over to me and said something like, "hey you want to share a drink mate?" and I said that I would love to and then you passed out, your bunny friend said she had to leave but couldn't carry nick home because she was too weak so I said I'll take you home, and here we are! Oh, and what's your name?"

Nick looked back and said "well, my names nick and what's yours?", the fox looked back and said, "My name is Michael." Nick thrusted his hand in a handshake position and firmly shook his hand saying, "Nice to meet you Michael." As they shook hands, Michael hastily said "the pancakes!" and rushed down a hall that seemed to go on for at least 7-8 metres. As Nick walked down the hall he saw many paintings and doors and he seemed to be liking the artworks.

As he walked down the stairs at the end of the hall he saw it was a massive spiral staircase that went to a story up and 1 story down, and nick wondered what kind of house he was in. Down the stairs, he went to the bottom floor which had nice white tiles and white walls, the area seemed to be open planned so you can clearly see the kitchen (were Michael was working), the lounge room with a L shaped leather couch and a flat screen T.V, he also says the back yard which had a massive pool and an undercover bar area. Then nick came across a door near the kitchen and Nick just assumed it was a pantry or a study, so brushed it off. Michael called over to Nick saying, "Hey, the pancakes are ready", adding a small smile.

Michael then asked, "do you want syrup, or maybe lemon and sugar or what?" Nicked gave a small chuckle and said, "wait you put lemon and sugar on a pancake?" Michael stared back and asked sternly but slightly playfully "Who doesn't? It's the best!" Nick then said in a quiet voice "I never knew but I'll try it." He got a knife and fork cut a piece and ate it then said to Michael in an exited tone "This is AMAZING! I love it!" Michael gave a small laugh and said, "I knew you'd like it!" Nik then went on to say, "this is a nice house, how do you manage to keep it?" Michael looked at him for a moment and said, "well I have a very good paying job but sometimes I need an extra hand to keep this place, ya'know coz it's so big and all." Nick then asked, "Well are you looking for a roommate?" Michael started to turn around and do a spin in joy and said in a loud voice, "Yes please! I'd love to have you as a roommate, I get so bored and my other friends have girlfriends so yeah." Nick gave a small smirk and said joyfully, "Great! I'll go home and pack my things and sell the joint."

2 days later…

Nick was packing up some of the boxes that said clothes and some that said "gaming" and packed his small car with them and said, "well time to move into a new life I guess." He then got a text from Michael reading, "How long till you get here?" Nick replied, "About 30 mins, cya then." Then he turned off his phone got in his car and drove to his new friend's home.

So, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys are enjoying, 1 follow and I'll continue this story, until next time I'll see all you dudes, in the next chapter. Oh, and PM me if you want an OC in this story!

Special mention to JustinTimeForStories for letting me use an upcoming backstory!


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start I would like to say it is like freakin 2 o'clock right now and I'm tired af but I want to make this part so yeah, anyway if you guys have any ideas for the story I'll gladly listen! If you have an oc ill also include them too!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Nick and Michael had just finished unpacking Nick's stuff and unloading into the house. Michael had eyed out one of the box's that read "personal items" and this had peeked his interest so much that he had to look. As Michael slowly opened it, Nick slapped his paw away saying, "uh uh uh!" and Michael looked at him disappointed and soon laughed it off.

Nick then asked, "what made you want me as your roommate, I mean we only just became friends." Michael put his paw on his chin and scratched it saying, "hmmmm, well I guess it's coz I was just lonely and my other friends are all married and live with their wife's and well you seemed cool to me." Nick looked back saying, "aww, really? That's so nice of you!" then chuckled a little bit.

Michael was blushing a little bit and thought, "damn he looks cute when he laughs. Wait what am I thinking? He's a guy and I'm thinking he's cute?" Nick launched himself out from behind Michael and said, "well thanks for letting me stay here, my apartment was tiny and I never had any space." Michael looked back and said, "yeah well I hope we have enough room." They soon both laughed at this statement.

Nick went inside and place 2 box's down one reading, "game console and remotes," and the other reading, "games," Michael looked and asked, "what kind of games do you play?" Nick looked at the box and said, "I play games like roar of duty and battle jungle 1," (shut up these fake names are hard to come up with). Michael said that "I personally like battle jungle 1 more than roar of duty." Nick looked over and asked, "you want to go somewhere? I'm bored of these boxes for now." Michael started to blush again and said, "sure, I heard about this new pizza restaurant which has really good pizza, "then it's settled! Let's go." Nick replied. (BTW they never say that cows are a part of zootopia so Ima just assume that they can eat cow and fish).

Nick and Michael got in the car and went to the restaurant and walked in to be greeted by a tall polar bear. The bear spoke "what can I do for you two?" Nick said to him, "a table for two please," the polar bear looked at him as if he were weird and shrugged it off saying, "right this way please," Nick and Michael followed saying things like, "what are you going to try?" and "I want to try the beef and tomatoes pizza."

When they got to the table they both picked up the menus and had a look at the pizzas and drinks. When the waiter came around he asked, "ready to order?" Nick looked at Michael and he gave a small nod to show he was ready and Nick gave one back. "I would like a razzberry and vodka smoothie please," said Nick and Michael told the waiter, "I'll take a coke thanks," the waiter then asked, "and for your main course?" Nick then said that "we'll take a large chicken and beef pizza please." The waiter said, "your drinks will be out in a second." He then turned and walked away.

Michael then turned to Nick and asked, "a little strong vodka is right?" Nick looked back and said, "then good thing I'm not driving." They both had a small chuckle then Michael turned back and asked, "How was your childhood?" Nick looked back surprised and then turned his head to only reply with, "depressing." "Oh? Why?" Michael looked back concerned. "At a young age my mother died and my father was super sad about this, and so to take out his feelings h mostly yelled at me and was drunk. He also had girls over a lot and I could hear…sounds, sounds a child shouldn't hear." Michael turned and said that "I'm sorry to hear that but my childhood wasn't as bad but still wasn't perfect." Nick looked over and asked, "How so?" "well I didn't have many friends and people usually criticized me because I'm a fox and well my parents focused more on my older brother than me," Michael looked a little torn then nick added, "at least you have me now, right." Michael smiled and said, "yeah."

When their pizza came, they had 4 slices each and drank their drinks with Nick getting extremely drunk because of the vodka and blurting out some random things, then something a little personal came out after about 6 minutes of driving in the car. "hey michaeelll, hey ya'know I love you man like a boyfriend dude." Michael became shocked to hear this and just kept driving. Nick then fell asleep and Michael just sat there very confused but a little bit flushed.

They soon got home and Michael carried Nick to his room and looked at him for a second or two and then said, "was what he said true, and when he got drunk he just happened to say whatever was on his mind?" He then walked out of the room to his own and slipped on some sleep wear and went quickly to sleep still thinking about what Nick said. Then fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well guys that's the end of that chapter! Special thanks to JustInTimeForStories for letting me use his version of Nicks backstory because I'm not original at all. If you guys have an OC or something then just PM me and I'll look for a suitable area for them. Anyway ❤ to you guys and good night or morning.


End file.
